In Heat
by r2roswell
Summary: One Shot. Kate Beckett uses the book 'Heat Wave' to seduce her somewhat famous author husband, Richard Castle.


**In Heat**

"Hey," Beckett said with a sultry voice as she watched Castle at his desk. "I hope you're not doing anything important."

"Not really," he replied as he stared at his computer, "Why?"

He waited for Beckett to reply but she didn't so he looked up to see her standing in the doorway wearing a red laced teddy that went only nine inches down from her hips.

Castle's mouth dropped.

"What's the occasion?" he asked.

Beckett shrugged, "No occasion, I just want to spend some adult time with my husband."

"What did you have in mind," Castle said as he got up and walked close to her.

Beckett leaned up on her tip toes and whispered in his right ear, "Come and see."

Castle followed Beckett into the living room which was dimly lit with various candles which helped to set the mood. He was grateful that his mother had moved out last week and grateful that Alexis was spending the weekend with some friends.

On the glass coffee table were a salt shaker, a bowl of limes, shot glasses, and a bottle of tequila.

Castle smiled and had an idea of where this was going but this was his wife's plan so he remained silent and let her take the lead. They both took a seat on the leather couch. Beckett poured a shot then brought up Castle's hand and licked the wedge between his pointer finger and thumb, took the salt and sprinkled some on the wet spot. She licked it graciously, letting her tongue linger for a moment, took the shot and bit one of the limes. She then added a lime to her mouth and closed it, expertly moving it around so that it was in the right position.

Once she was done she raised her hand to her husband, who poured some tequila in the same glass, then licked the same spot on his wife's hand, sprinkled some salt, then took his time licking it off of her cherry scented skin. He threw back his shot then Beckett opened her mouth revealing her lime shaped smile. Castle smiled as he made his way toward it, biting down on the lime.

With the lime finished, he took it in his mouth and spit it aside returning back to his wife, "Cherry-lime, my favorite," he teased.

Beckett laughed for a moment but then returned serious. She ripped open Castle's shirt, taking it off and then pushed Castle back against the couch and began to straddle him. She could feel him begin to pulse. Her own body pulsed fiercely, wetness draining down her legs as she wore nothing underneath her teddy.

"_Tentatively, slowly_," Beckett began reciting, "_each grew an inch closer, each still silent, each still holding the other's steady gaze. Whatever worry or uncertainty or conflict she'd felt before, she pushed it aside as too much thinking. At that moment, Nikki Heat didn't want to think. She wanted to be._"

Castle smiled, "You're quoting my book."

"Don't you mean our book," she asked, "They were after all your fantasies about us."

"My mistake Mrs. Castle, please continue."

"Gladly Mr. Castle." Beckett recited the words she knew by heart. She had read them over a hundred times. "_She rose up on one knee and leaned forward to him, and rising above him, lightly kissed his cheek_," which Beckett actually enacted upon, "_Nikki hovered there, studying the play of shadows and candlelight on his face. The soft ends of her hair dangled down and brushed him_."

Castle reached up, "_He reached out_," said Castle, as he repeated his own words that had been written for the fictional version of himself, "_gently smoothing one side back, lightly stroking her temple as he did_."

"_Leaning there above him, Nikki could feel the warmth from his chest coming up to meet hers and she inhaled the mild scent of his cologne. The flickering of the candles gave the room a feeling of motion, the way it looked to Nikki when the plane she was in flew through a cloud. She pressed herself down to him and he came to meet her, the two of them not so much moving as drifting weightless toward each other, attracted by some irresistible force in nature that had no name, color, or taste, only heat_."

Beckett could feel the bulge between Castle's legs. He was just as ready for her as she was for him but he was more than content on waiting for her so for the time being he kept his pants on.

She could feel her pelvis pumping hard, the wetness more dominant.

As if knowing what it was she wanted Castle moved his arm toward Beckett's legs where he gently caressed the inside of her thighs, making his way up, under the red lace, no panties to block them, nothing but moist skin, his fingers finding just the right spot where he parted her lips and found her clit. The wetness overwhelmed his hand immediately, the natural lubrication acting on instinct as he toyed with her, running his thumb and pointer finger over and around, the clit reacting and returning deeper into her body.

Beckett let out deep sighs and groans as he continued to feel her, stimulating her in just the right place that she liked, feeling the tug as he brought her clit back to him, enjoying the little game it had of playing hide and seek.

"Get inside me Rick," she moaned out.

Castle did as he was told, first making his way with his middle finger inside her vagina, arousing the skin as he made his way deeper until he found her g-spot and began fingering her once he'd placed two fingers inside, his thumb still caressing her clit. He could feel Beckett getting close, her legs tightening around. She panted harder, thrust deeper and tightened her legs.

As he provided the work in her vagina, Beckett stroked her breasts and her belly with her left hand, stimulating her areola until they were hard enough. She squeezed and tugged at them while Castle continued to squeeze and tug her from the inside. And with her right hand she ran it up and down her husband's abdomen, the feel of his sweaty skin arousing her even more, feeling as if the wetness inside her was a dam that had broken.

With one final moan in ecstasy Castle knew his wife had reached her peak and was on the verge of being finished. He could feel her relax and gently, slowly he glided his fingers out of her.

Beckett opened her eyes and smiled. Castle smiled back. She leaned down to kiss the nape of his neck till she found his lips, her hands tracing his abdomen while she did so.

"You're turn," she whispered as she began to help him remove his pants and boxers.

"You sure you don't want to go another round for yourself?"

Beckett began to lick his abs just above his pubic hair. "I want you first," she said and then began kissing him upward, "And then I want you deep inside of me," she said as she cupped his crotch in her hand and squeezed.

Castle smiled, more than happy to please his wife however she wanted. Beckett unbuttoned and unzipped, pulling off his jeans and boxers as swiftly as she could. He let his wife go down on him and then began doing his part; the two of them continuing their three-step dance well into the night- his fingers inside her, her lips on his crotch, his crotch inside her vagina, and on the dance went.

* * *

**~END~**


End file.
